Medicine
by creampuffrollins
Summary: Cesaro & Dean Ambrose Slash / Takes place one night during Smackdown. The two have been placed in a no disqualification match that sparks some strange cravings from the lunatic fringe.


Something about weapons has always excited Dean Ambrose. But the match he was forced into tonight with Cesaro has him beyond excited and craving more. With every hit came pain but also satisfaction almost like an addiction. He needs more.

At one point during the match Cesaro had Dean by the bandage that secured his injured left shoulder. Dean found himself helpless as he stared up into the wild eyes of Cesaro, who is usually a very fierce competitor but Dean's dragged something out of him that he has never unleashed. Whatever it is has Dean very turned on and very much enjoying the brutal beating he's recieved.

Dean stared up into Cesaro's eyes with a giant smile across his face while Cesaro just yanked harder on his bandage and began trash talking him. "Huh? You like that? You sick fuck you like it, dontcha'?" He hissed before striking Dean with the kendo stick he grasped in the other hand.

It was almost impossible for Dean to hide the raging desire to suck off Cesaro right there in the middle of the ring with millions watching. He so badly wanted to rip off the tiny tights of his opponent and give him a taste of his own medicine.

Even after stealing the victory and receiving a brutal beating from his former brother Seth Rollins alongside Cesaro, his mind was focused on Cesaro. He didn't care that Seth had attacked him. He didn't care about the ongoing feud him and Seth had. He didn't care that Cesaro had also joined in on the brutal beatdown. He didn't care that his body is a mangled mess.

The only thing he cares about right now is finding Cesaro backstage and getting what he so badly craves.

The usually very unpredictable and messy lunatic tore through the backstage area chasing after the long gone swiss superstar that seemed to have just vanished into thin air. With every step he took his body exploded with immense pain but it only drove him more crazy, and more hungry.

"You can't hide from me." Dean growled as he continued his raging storm down the busy hallway.

But his eyes locked on a door at the end of the hallway, Cesaro's entrance robe hung outside the door. Dean stormed towards the door without even haulting before bursting through it... and sure enough there stood Cesaro who stared at Dean with horror.

"How did you - What the hell are you doin'?!" Cesaro's thick accented voice yelled, tossing the towel he had just used to wipe his sweat onto the tiled floor.

Dean's eyes scanned the other superstars body who stood there soaking in sweat with red marks that Dean had left on his body. It took everything inside of Dean not to lunge at him right now and engulf his delicious body.

Dean took a few steps closer dragging his fingers along the tiles that laced the wall. "You unleashed something in me that shouldn't be released out in public like that... I think you needa' pay for your actions." He growled, standing a few feet away from Cesaro.

"What the fuck do you want?" He backed away until his back was pressed against the cold locker door.

Dean's face had gone completely maniacal now. "You know what I want..." He purred as he ran his cold finger across Cesaro's soaking chest. "I think you want the same thing."

Suddenly Cesaro pushed past Dean and stared at him in disgust, understanding what he meant. "What the hell are you doing?! I'm not gay." He nearly shouted, hushing his tone at that last part.

"You don't have to be." Was all Dean said before his body was pressed against the other superstars body once again, he could feel his heavy heartbeat through his tank top but that just urged him more. "The way you handled me out there, I know what you want... I can give it to you, I just wanna' hear you ask for it. Actually, beg for it." Dean demanded.

Cesaro just stared in disbelief, unsure of how to react. Dean's hand grasped his junk sending a jolt of adrenaline through his body but surprisingly he relaxed in Dean's grasp, gulping hard. He could feel himself getting hard, which surprised him, he didn't think he would last until now.

"Beg. Tell me exactly what you want me to do." Dean whispered, bringing his lips close to Cesaro's neck. His breath against the other superstars neck brought goosebumps onto his skin.

Cesaro let out a deep sigh, chewing on his bottom lip. His head bowed in disappointment, "I want you to fuck me." He mumbled.

"What? Come on, speak louder for daddy. I can't fuckin' hear you." Dean teased, tightening his grip on Cesaro's bulge and staring right into his eyes.

Cesaro only hardened his grip on his bottom lip hiding the deep groan that he wanted to release so badly. He can't let Dean know how much he's enjoying this, he can't show how much he enjoys binge mandhandled like this, he's not supposed to look weak. But as much as Cesaro wants to be the one in charge, he knows he doesn't have it in him. Maybe next time.

"Fuck me, Dean." He glanced up locking his gaze on Dean's crazy blue eyes, "I need you to fuck me, hard." He begged.

Within seconds Dean dropped to his knees and had Cesaro's tights around his ankles. His lips grasped the Swiss superstars hard cock, shoving it down his throat eagerly. It didn't take long for Cesaro to get used to Dean's motions as he bucked his hips along with him. Soon his mouth was parted wide as he moaned in pleasure.

Dean pulled the soaking cock out of his mouth and glanced up at Cesaro, a huge smile on his face. "Yeah, you don't like that do ya?" Dean teased, wrapping his large hand around the cock as he began to stroke it.

It took him a few seconds to gather his words, "Y-you're an asshole, Dean Ambrose." Was all Cesaro spoke, before an orgasm hit him so hard he almost forgot how to breathe.

Dean used his mouth to clean the mess that Cesaro had just spurted all over himself and the lunatic. He had never tasted something so sweet and so satisfying and he found himself only wanting more.

Dean wiped his mouth before getting back to his feet, his knees wobbling beneath him. "Is that all you want? I can give you much more. You just have to ask..." Dean smirked, enjoying the pure satisfaction that laid across Cesaro's face. He knows how much of an ego crusher this is for Cesaro, but it just fuels him more. He wants to break him.

"I already told you what I want." Cesaro growled, his chocolatey eyes meeting Dean's.

"Remind me, I forgot." Dean smirked.

"I want - I need you to fuck me, Ambrose. I need it dammit." He begged keeping his eyes locked on Dean's.

Dean nodded, unbuckling his tight jeans that had been restricting his raging boner all night. It was a relief when his jeans were down around his ankles, he felt like he could finally breathe again.

Dean grasped Cesaro's waist roughly and turned him around, placing one hand on the back of his neck and shoving his face harshly against the tiled wall. He took his other hand and spat onto his fingers before tracing them around Cesaro's entrance, lubing it up. He used his fingers to loosen him up a bit.

As if he couldn't take the wait anymore, Dean rammed his hard cock into Cesaro's entrance without much warning. Cesaro sucked in a deep breath scratching his nails along the wall. Dean held himself there for a moment, allowing the other superstar to get used to the feeling.

Finally, Dean couldn't take the anticipation anymore as he began thrusting himself in and out of Cesaro starting off gently but quickly roughening up his pace. He released his grip from the back of the other superstars neck, using it to grip his waist for support.

He began to thrust harder and faster almost knocking the swiss man off his unsteady feet. Dean could feel his orgasm coming quickly as he dug his nails into Cesaro's hips, hard enough to tear the skin. The sigh of the pinkish blood filling the wounds only drove Dean a tad more crazy, as if he needed it.

The whimpers and moans coming from Cesaro's lips are what drove Dean over the edge as he thrusted himself once more into Cesaro and held himself there as his orgasm began. Dean bent over, pressing his lips against the bare back of Cesaro, groaning into his skin.

He released his load inside of the swiss superstar which is what sent him over the edge as well, shooting his white liquid all over his hand and the tiled wall. The both of them stayed silent for a few minutes allowing the sounds of their unsteady breaths to fill the air.

Dean's always been the type of guy that'll fuck you once then leave before you can even process what had just happened. But something here is different, something kept Dean leaned against the back of the other superstar, not wanting to leave.

Finally Dean pulled himself out of Cesaro, allowing him to turn around and face him. Cesaro's face looked completely drained yet so satisfied as he stared into Dean's icy blue eyes.

Cesaro caught Dean by surpise as he began getting onto his knees, as if he were going to suck off the lunatic. But Dean caught his chin and lured him back to his feet, shaking his head.

"We'll worry about me later." Dean whispered before pressing his lips against Cesaro's. The swiss superstar reacted quickly as his lips aggressively collided against Dean's, tasting him and exploring him.

Dean almost didn't want to break the kiss but he had too, he knows he's already given the other man too much of his time. He's already created too close of a bond that he knows he can't continue. He's had his heart broken by similar situations that aren't supposed to turn into anything and he can't bring himself to put any other person through that. It's just a quick fuck and that's it.

Dean pulled his jeans back up buttoning them lazily, he sent Cesaro one last smirk before turning off and heading towards the door.

"Hey, wait." Cesaro shouted after Dean as he hurried through his duffel beg and tossed his hotel room key towards Dean. "You know, if you wanna' stop by later. I wouldn't mind. " He smiled.

Dean grasped the key tightly in his shaking hand. He knows he shouldn't, but he's going to pay him a visit later anyways.

"Don't wait around." He teased before slipping out of the door, allowing the cool air to hit him hard.


End file.
